


the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger

by eddiewrites307



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal is Petty, M/M, Mild Language, Mob boss Hannibal, Police Officer Will Graham, based off a tumblr prompt, chief of police will, non descriptive bullet wound, non descriptive shoot out, short and sweet, they cute, will shoots hannibal yayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Mob boss Hannibal "The Ripper" Lecter and Chief of Police Will Graham are in a relationship, knowing full well what each other is. What happens when they're forced to be involved in a shoot out?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger

The relationship was not an easy one by any means. In fact, it was excessively complicated. But Hannibal and Will kept working at it, because the nights spent in each other's arms were more than worth that constant stream of chaos.

It went like this; Will Graham was the Chief of Police stationed in Baltimore, Maryland, granted this position for his eerie little ability to get entirely into other people’s heads. Pure empathy, many psychiatrists had described it as. He could take one look at a crime scene and tell you exactly what the killer’s motives were, and what they would try and do next. Promotion after promotion led him to where he was now as his superiors habitually ignored the toll his gift took on his mental health.

Hannibal Lecter was the dignified mob boss that ran the streets of Baltimore, with every criminal known tucked tightly under his thumb in order to do his bidding. He was cruel and sadistic, known only as The Ripper for his increasingly elaborate ways of disposing of those who weren’t loyal, and very few people had seen his face and lived to tell the tale. Most ended up on his dinner table. His God complex was well known, and it didn’t take him very long to cultivate his reputation as someone who was not to be messed with under any circumstances.

Will was in charge of the task force chasing The Ripper, and had been for a while. He had gotten closer than anyone else. It was while he had started to work on this when he was told he would be required to see a psychiatrist, someone who came very highly recommended by the state. Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal had set up his cover as a successful psychiatrist ages ago, and he was damn good at it. It offered a way to see the darkest bits and pieces of humanity, and subtly cultivate his for his own wants and needs. When Will Graham fell into his lap, he knew it would be interesting, and he was correct.

Will proved to be a fascinating case. Hannibal fully intended to manipulate Will into full darkness, but it was easy to see that the darkness was already brewing in him. His empathy had taken its toll, and there were a few too many killers wandering around unrestrained in his head for him to stay morally just. Hannibal and Will would wax poetic about death to each other for hours on end, friends rather than doctor and patient, and it took only a few short months for them to tumble into bed together and for Hannibal to start courting Will properly.

Of course, once they got closer, it became easier for Will to see Hannibal, every part of him.

“You’re The Ripper.” The words were said quietly, barely a whisper, but Hannibal heard them clearly. He tightened his grip on the sharpened knife he was using to cut the meat for dinner, meat that Will had never questioned the origin of.

“How will you react when I respond?” He asked in return, not turning around, wishing to himself he wasn’t allowing Will the opportunity to run, wishing he had become less attached.

“I’ll probably call you a piece of shit for lying to me,” Will said, stronger now, thoughtful. “Then I’d ask for more detail on what you do, because I’m curious after this long of chasing you. After that, well, it depends on how long I get to kiss you before you need to continue making dinner.”   
Hannibal carefully placed down the knife in his hand, turning to face Will, who wore an open, honest expression. Maroon eyes scanned his face, looking for a single trace of deceit, and found none. Will always was a bit of a shit liar, anyway.

Hannibal cupped his lover's face, and kissed him.

“I will tell you all you wish to know.”

They had a long talk that night. Will discovered exactly what Hannibal usually fed him, and reacted surprisingly well. Hannibal discovered just how deeply Will’s devotion ran. They devised a plan to avoid getting caught.

Life moved on. The days went by, and Will slowly moved the police away from Hannibal, coming up with nonsense evidence that couldn’t be disputed. Hannibal continued his reign of terror, now with Will by his side, teaching the latter how to hold a knife just the right way to carve patterns into skin.

Their life was perfect, and they fully intended for it to stay that way.

And that is why, when Will came home one time, he stopped outside the door for all the shit he was about to get for what had transpired that day.

The police, despite Will’s best efforts, had discovered new information on The Ripper. They followed their intel, Will included, to an old warehouse that had been fully decked out and repurposed as a lair of sorts. They kicked down the door, guns drawn, and Hannibal and his men had responded in turn.

Hannibal had covered his face, and his identity went undiscovered throughout the shootout, and his men kept up fire until the police were forced to retreat, their numbers very much depleted. Will fired one last shot as his men fled, fully intending to hit the wall next to where Hannibal stood, but his hands shook slightly and the bullet embedded itself in Hannibal's shoulder. Will was ushered out, inwardly cursing.

So here he stood, several hours later, facing his own front door with the same trepidation he usually reserved for serial killers and big time drug dealers, muttering to himself to ‘man up’ as he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

“I’m home,” he called, screwing up his face in annoyance as his cheer fell flat. “How was your day?”   


Hannibal was sitting in the kitchen, a mocking pleasant smile on his face as Will walked in, wincing at the bloodied bandages and completely ruined shirt adorning Hannibal’s muscular figure. “Well, it appears I was shot,” Hannibal announced, watching Will’s guilt play across his face. “So that states how my day went.”

“Please don’t be petty, I’m sorry,” Will groaned. “I panicked about pointing a gun at you and my hands shook, I was aiming for the wall.”   


“Perhaps we should work on your aim,” Hannibal said mildly, but he felt his ire fade as Will groaned again and buried his face in his hands. He sighed. “Come here, dear Will.”   
Will looked at him suspiciously, but evidently deemed no threat, and sat on Hannibal’s unwounded side, leaning against him. Hannibal carded a hand through his unruly hair. 

“We will work on your stress levels in situations such as these,” he said quietly. “There will be more like this one, and we do not wish for you to hit somewhere more vital. We will practice, and you will be calmed.”   


Will nodded, capturing Hannibal’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles. “Alright. I love you.”   


“And I love you,” Hannibal assures. “Although, with my wound, I am afraid I could not cook nor do the dishes. Perhaps now would be a good time to test your abilities in the kitchen.”   


“Oh, fuck you, Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt by lily-orchard on tumblr, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
